Just An Escape
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: Harry Potter having won the war against Voldemort months previous is now must face the aftermath. Deciding he needs time away from the spotlight, he turns to his friend, Hermione Granger to allow her and only her to know. But, what will happen when she joins him on this trip away? What will become of them? After Canon minus Epilogue. [COMPLETED]
1. Faces

The Harry Potter Universe, and all that it holds belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is purely for Entertainment.

* * *

Attention: There are a few things you should know before diving into this story. In this writing you shall discover that I am following the books minus the epilogue. I shall dewell on a story of my own mind inspired by the writing of other fanfiction authors. This shall be my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not excatly sure how long this will be but, I'm just going with the flow of how it comes to me. I'll be updating this story when each chapter is completed with each coming days, weeks or months apart but, I'll let you know in the beginning.

Also, I'd love feedback so please share your thoughts!

Thank you :) Now let's begin.

Chapter One: Faces

_Five Months After The War's Ending_

"I'm sorry Hermoine but, I have to go. I need sometime away from this, I've lived with this for so long. This is my home but, I just need time away." Harry said looking at the bushy haired girl. He'd asked her to visit him so they could talk about something important.

"I understand that but, you're going to leave everyone else in the dark and leave me being the only one knowing that Harry Potter is hiding from the world? Better yet, you're going to leave us behind and for how long?" She questioned. Hermione didn't mention another reason she was upset with this decision, She felt useless like she couldn't help Harry deal with aftermath of the war. The witch couldn't even dream of how he was feeling.

Harry had to live with the faces of those who had died in the war all just so he could defeated the most feared wizard of the last few decades. There were also the nightmares where he relived all those deaths he'd seen again and lived his mind's fictionalization of those he hadn't. After the war ended, He'd locked himself in Grimmauld Place which was now legally his home, and his relationships had been somewhat strained most of his friend had not seen him in months with the exceptions of Hermoine, Ron, and the rest of the Weasly family. His relationship with Ginny quickly died of and she hasn't spoken to him since.

"I know this puts you in a difficult spot but, I just need alittle time out of the spotlight." He replied. "Will you atleast consider me coming with you? I can help you hide, I know plenty of places we could. My parents and I use to go on vacation to alot of places. I also heard of this place in the Canary Island that we could go, all you need is to pay to the amount of time you want to stay. It's suppose to be very beautiful and relaxing." She mused almost getting lost in thoughts of the place. Harry stood there silent in thought before finally replying. "Fine but, promise you won't tell anyone where we're going?" He said giving in and she finally smiled and almost squeezed him to death with a hug.

"Her..mione..can't..breathe." He struggled to say with his shortage of breathe to which she quickly released her hold on him. A redfaced Hermione would smile nervously at Harry before she excused herself to prepare (most likely for both of them). She apparated leaving only the sound of a pop as she vanished.

The wizard now alone in the kitchen sat down at the table, stared off into space through his glasses. His thoughts overtook him and the faces of those he knew now deceased came to the front. The deaths of Sirius, Cedric, and Dumbledore replayed in his mind. Harry would quickly try to deter his train of thought on this subject. He tried to focus on cheerful events that occurred in his life but, he hastily found himself with his arms crossed on the table and his head burried in his within them, Grimmauld place faded from around him.

Harry found himself in a very familiar graveyard, his body paralyzed as he watched a black haired boy with glasses witness the return of Voldemort after the death of another. The pale snake-like being would stand at the front of Harry who was held to the tombstone of Tom Riddle. The Scene quickly would change again, now finding himself in another room that he recongized as where Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Here, the Sirius stood next to Harry one second and then the words left the wicked witch's mouth and a greenlight emitted from her wand colliding with Sirius who was then gone. Almost as if He was seeing it for the first time, he shrieked his godfather's name.

His eyes opened with a trail of tears trickling down his cheeks, Harry found himself not in the Kitchen but, his bed. Also in the bed was Hermione, still lost in a sound slumber and he also discovered her grasp of his waist with her arms. This position suprisingly comforted him and the nightmare was placed to the back of his mind. The witch's warm hold helped him fall back to sleep this time more he was presented with more comforting dreams.


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two: Preparations

Awaking yet again, Harry found himself in his bed though this time Hermione was absent from the room. There also was a note left from her on the nightstand adjacent to the bed. He took the parachment and looked it over.

_Harry,_

_I've left to go speak with everyone about our trip (don't worry they won't know where we'll be!) . I just wanted to make sure it was done so we could begin to prepare to leave. It sounded as if You really needed. You're also most likely wondering as to how you are in your bed, I took you to bed after returning with my bags for us and You may not know it but, I stayed with you as you were shaking and talking in your sleep. I was quite worried about you and hoped that my presence may help you some how as you slept. Hope that's alright but anyway, I'll be back soon so we can get ready to leave. _

_ - Hermione._

He smiled reading it after recalling how he'd awoken the first time to Her holding onto him. Her presence did infact assist him though, only after he'd learned of it and the position in which she'd been discovered.

Harry quickly got ready for the day not knowing when Hermione would return. Once he'd reached the kitchen, he began preparing a breakfast for them both. He was really beginning to see how much of an influence she had on his life. Well, he'd already know that he wouldn't have been able to get through most of troubles without her but, now he knew that she provided such a comforting feeling for him it really opened his eyes. She was his best friend. Why did it take him so long to see things?

Hermione returned just as Harry was placing the food onto the table, he'd made pancakes with a side of bacon. "Welcome back, Hermione." He stated with a smile. She looked at the food and then at him. "What's this all for?" She inquired also with a smile. Harry slid a chair out for her and motioned for her to sit.

"Just a thank you for being there last night. I was having a nightmare. Your presence did bring comfort and they vanished. Infact, last night was the first night I've had good dreams." He informed her as she sat in the seat which he then slid in toward the table. He took the seat next to her and they began to eat the food that had been made. Hermione sat in her seat eating, her mind though was not focused on reality but, Harry. He didn't know but, Ron and her were no longer together, they came to a mutal (suprising right?) decision to break it off as they saw there was no hope for it. There was another reason for her though, she had been thinking of Harry feeling that there may be something more there. She could never admit such a thing out loud though.

They turned to each other almost simutaneously and gave a smile. "_Is there something there?"_ Hermione questioned herself. Her heart almost skipped a beat when Harry had told her how her presence comforted him and brought good dreams. Was Harry questioning the same thing? She needed to know but, knew that it wasn't in her to blurt such a question out. Some how she would find out.

Harry felt an odd fluttering in his stomach when they gave a smile to one and other. He was nervous and recognized the feeling from his encounters with Cho Chang but, this time it felt different. "_Does he have feelings for her?"_ He questioned himself. He hadn't ever really thought of her as more than Hermione Granger, his friend. Well, there was the night of the yule ball years ago but, She had just taken his breathe away from the way she'd been that night. He needed to find out if there was indeed the existence of feelings for her and if something could infact come from it. The only thing that really bothered him was how it would affect his relationship with her. He reminded himself of her relationship with Ron. They are together, He couldn't seek the answer to these questions. Ron was his best mate, it'd be wrong.

"So uhm, how're you and Ron?" He questioned nervously being the one to finally breaking the silence. Hermione turned back to him and smiled awkwardly. "Ronald and I are just friends. We realized there was no hope for that sort of realtionship between us. There would be just too much arguing, it'd be very stressful." Harry nodded in agreement, they did fight alot. _"There goes that obstacle." _He thought. "I see well, about our trip how are we going to make the arrangments." Hermione would slide a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Well, all that is need is for you too agree to what I wrote on this and sign it. Gringotts should do all that's need for the rest. Atleast, from what I've heard they handle with such things."

Harry took the parchment and looked it over.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_Harry Potter and I, Hermione Granger would like to have arrangments for a secret trip to the Canary Islands. All passports and other items needed are needed to be made. Mr. Potter will pay the needed fee for any of it. Thank you,_

_ Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter"_

Harry did agree with all that was said and summoned a quill to sign it. "I'll get Kreacher to take it. Kreacher!" With his name said allowed, the house elf appeared before his master. "Yes Master?" The little being questioned before giving Hermione a look of disgust. "Please deliever this to Gringotts" Harry informed him as he handed the Elf the parchment. "Also, you need to work on your acceptance of Hermione. She is my friend and shall be here alot." To this the elf groan slightly"As you wish Master." was he said before disappearing.

It didn't take long for Kreacher to return with a parchment from Gringotts. "This is for you Master." The house elf stated leaving the note and then vanishing. Harry took it and began to read it.

_"Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_We would like to one our behalf do all the needed preparations for your trip free of charge. Mr. Potter we would like this to be a thank you for what you did in the war. You allowed us to continue our business without the interference of those evil Witches and Wizards. Please just come tomorrow and we shall give you all the needed papers for you both._

_ Thank you,_

_ Gringotts Staff."_

"They said they'll do everything for free since it's for me apparently, what we did in the war was beneficial for them." He informed Hermione. "Oh that's wonderful, I hadn't even considered the effect the war had on them. I always thought they weren't influenced by the affairs of our world." She replied. Harry nodded as neither did he. "Well, let's finish getting ready." Hermione suggested and Harry obliged as they both stood up, he cleared the table with his wand and they exited the kitchen to finish doing what they needed before going to Gringotts themselves to pick up what was needed.


	3. The Islands

ATTENTION: I would like to thank you all for feedback. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. It all really inspires me to write more. Thank you all again! This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped. I'm working on it, I Promise. The ending of this chapter just seemed like a good place to stop. But now here you go, Chapter Three.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Islands

The two got up early the next morning after spending the previous day at Grimmauld Place. Harry was the first to rise this morning and left Hermione in his bed, He made sure she was covered with the blanket that she had chosen to use. After, He had gotten ready for the day he made his way down stairs to the kitchen and yet again made breakfast for the two and waited for her to awake and come down.

"Harry?" her voice called from the stairs, He quickly told her where He was. Hermione came into the kitchen, she too was ready for the day and when she saw what Harry had done her face immediately lit up. She was greeted with another delicious breakfast which, they both enjoyed until it was time for them to leave. After, all their bags were collected and put into another that she'd charmed to hold more than it appeared.

They step into the middle of the living room and took the other's hand (Harry holding onto the bag for Hermione). She side-along apparated them both out of the place and their surrounds just became a swish of colors before it stiffened and became Diagon Alley. The witch and wizard now stood in front of the big building's doors. Harry lead her inside and they made their way to one of the Goblin's stationed inside.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger?" The small being inquired, he looked very old in age with wrinkles, and white messy hair.. "Yes that's us." Harry replied as they reached him. The goblin stepped down from the platform he'd been standing on and motioned them along to a corner of the room here, They were handed a wooden box that was labeled with their names.

"My Name is Nagnok. Inside that box you will find muggle passports, your magic passports and a key. The key shall take you where you'll be staying. Have either of you been to the magical part of your selected destination?" They were informed, the older being looked at them through his glasses and coughed while awaiting their answer.

"No, neither of us has." Hermione answered, containing her questions about the difference as to not seem so eager. "Well then, You will need to know that no muggles are able to enter it. With the key, you will be transported to your home that will allow you to stay as long as you wish. I must inform you that you must pay Three hundred galleons for a stay of two days. We arranged for you to stay that long, if you wish to remain longer please send us a letter with the amount of time. If you do not arrange for the payment to be made, you shall be teleported back here. To activate the key to go and if you should need to leave early just state the phrase an ocean blue. Are there any questions?" Nagnok finaly finished. The two visitors looked at each other and shook their heads no. "No, that's all. Thank you." Harry answered, The goblin nodded and said his goodbye.

"Ready?" Hermione questioned, looking into Harry's eyes. He nodded as he opened the box. The items mentioned were in fact located inside the container, Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist ready to go. Harry took the silver key located inside and held it up after the box was put into their bag, he then turned to his friend. He stated the activation phrase"An ocean blue." and with not even a second's delay, they were whisked away from the bank.

When they were finished being teleported to the island, they were met with the smell of a beach that Hermione but, Harry did not recognize. The sun beamed down on them as they stood in the sand, both resumed to take in their surroundings. The wind blew against them gentle and rustled through trees that stood behind a small building that they supposed would be the place they would stay in.

The building was a small brick home with a wooden porch connected to the front with a swing and other outdoor furniture that they could use. On a table, they discovered a few papers that informed them of a village half a mile into the forest behind the home where they could take part in any shopping. They also discovered the brick building held a plaque with their names upon it with a time counting down to zero which both assumed to be how long they had been able to stay.

"Want to check the inside?" Hermione inquired, Harry nodded taking the key yet again and unlocked the door. The building's interior was very welcoming, furnished much like they imagined a fancy apartment to be. It had a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms but, it only had one bedroom. Apparently, they would be sharing a bed here as well. Even though the two reached to the one bedroom nervously on the outside both were satisfied with this. Hermione would be close to Harry for as long as they stayed and Harry needed this, he wouldn't be having any nightmares on this vacation. She was happy with it as she knew that it would in fact help him be comforted. This would be a vacation they both hoped to never forget.


	4. Your Time

ATTENTION: I can't believe how fast this story gathered triple digit views. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I've been give some suggestions on what I could add to this story (Thanks again) and I'm looking at possibly using some. Lastly, your feedback is still wonderful and I hope it continues to arrive as well. Anyway, Chapter Four!

* * *

Chapter Four: Your Time

_Same Day, Evening.  
_

Harry had changed into his swimwear and decided to go out onto the beach alone. He sat down at the edge of the water pearing out at the ocean before him. The regret of now talking to his friends himself was beginning to come to the front. He'd left them to deal with the deaths of their friends and families and not even a word to Ron about it? Ron had lost his brother and would be living with a constant reminder from his family. Harry sighed at these facts, Why had he decided to leave them out of the dark or at least stay and help them feel better first? Why had he locked himself away from the world at Grimmauld Place and not seeing them for months?

He'd spent almost his whole life in the spotlight. The boy who lived, the chosen one whatever they preferred to call him. He had to live with the constant reminder that all of these people had depended on him to deal with all that trouble, they counted on him to prevent all those deaths. How could he have saved them? How could Harry Potter who had not even been aware of this world till he was eleven years old do so much? Why was it him that had to live this life?

It wasn't long before Hermione came to join him, she two wearing her own swimwear specifically a red bikini that made Harry's heart stop. He hadn't ever seen anyone this close to him dressed like that. This sight distracted him for a moment before she quickly asked : "Harry, what's bothering you?" He gazed up at her before he answered. "I..just kind of regret not saying something to anybody myself. Ron and his family have to deal with Fred. I haven't even seen anyone besides you for months, nobody knows how I am. Why do I have to be the one everybody depends on? I didn't ask for any of this." She looked at him and then out into the ocean as she sat down thinking.

"Harry, I know you don't like all this popularity. I mean Ron and I have been your friends since we met on the Hogwarts Express, we know that you'd much rather be at the back of everyone's mind. But, you did what you had to do. Nobody has lived with all this pain and regret as much as you have. This is your time to be free from destiny. This your time to be happy and relaxed. You don't need to feel bad." She said with a smile and took his hand as he turned back to him. Harry just stared back at her and gave a smile too. His worries were beginning to diminish, Hermione was always there for him and he had a feeling that wouldn't ever change.

"Thanks, Hermione. Really Thank you for everything." He replied, their fingers were now entwined. They did not at all think how this made them appear or even how much this small little moment had told them. This was the moment, they had been hoping for. They both knew but, decided not to act out yet. This moment was just perfect.

The two of them sat there together quietly, holding hands. They hadn't announce what was going on but, both knew they should take it slow and ease into such a thing. Harry was feeling the happiest he'd ever felt, in days..no, His whole life. Hermione Granger, was what he had needed to make his life bearable, she was what got him by. Hermione was almost screaming inside, she couldn't believe this was happening. _They both have feelings for each other!_ Harry even though happy was very nervous, He had no idea how to go about dealing with a girl. He didn't even know how his relationship with Ginny had got as far as it did.

"Hermione, would you um...like to go to the village tomorrow and see if they have a restaurant for lunch?" He inquired nervously. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love that Harry." It was beginning to get late and they decided to go inside.

Once inside, Harry prepared them a dinner with the food provided in the home. Hermione helped him this time not wanting him to do everything again. They had a great time cooking and joking around the whole time. "At least, You'll always be able to get a meal with me!" Harry replied trying to sound offended after Hermione made a joke about Harry cooking. He gave in and laugh at the joke, the both of them then sat down after the food was done.

After they were finished enjoying their dinner they'd both made, they decided to sit down in the living room and read the information that they'd been given about the island they were on. Hermione who is always eager to read about something new was perfectly fine with it. Harry wasn't as thrilled as Hermione but, they both did enjoy learning about the attractions located around them.

The island apparently wasn't even seen by muggles, it was founded long ago and made immediately a place for witches and wizards to have a vacation. It was also home to some and apparently Harry's parents were the owners of a section not too far from here. He could claim this land if he wished and it hadn't come to the forefront because it wasn't common knowledge. The only thing about it was a sentence stating "This island has been a stop for many families James and Lily Potter, parents of wizard hero Harry Potter even owned a section of the island with vacation home. " Harry was stunned, He had the right to three places now?

"Well, you have somewhere you can relax at now if you want it. are you going to claim it?" Hermione questioned. Harry shrugged, He had the ownership of so many things ; Potter manor, Grimmauld Place, and was the heir to the Black and Potter royalties. He turned to her as he thought of something. "Do you think that Ron and his family would like it? I mean I could always get another one if I'd like." He wondered. She smiled at him and nodded, Harry's kindness always made her privileged to be his friend. Harry then planned to make sure that the ownership be given to the Weasleys. "I can already imagine Ron's reaction.."Bloody Hell" ." Harry spoke aloud mimicking Ron's voice, Hermione busted out laugh and He followed suit.

After reading a little more about the island, they'd noticed it had gotten very late. Both decided it was best to prepare for their first night there. Hermione left to change into a suitable outfit; a white pajama set. Harry changed into a t-shirt with pajama bottoms. They for the first time went to bed at the same time instead of her coming to him later. She was first to get into the bed, Harry waited for her to get into a pleasurable position before he climbed in after her. They both instantly closed in, their arms around the other with their heads against a pillow. Both fell asleep, happily with a smile worn upon their faces.


	5. His and Hers

Note: Hello everyone, I was almost afraid of not finishing this one in time to upload it today. But here's chapter very long in comparison to the previous. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter six shall be up later or sometime within the next few days. I'm trying to keep at the pace of two chapters a day but, I'm not sure that I'll be able for such. I apologize in advance if the story isn't update for a few days. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five:** _His and Hers_

Hermione was the one to wake up in the middle of the night. She found herself embraced by Harry who was fast asleep, this time not uttering names or having any other signs of a nightmare. He looked very peaceful and still wore the smile he'd fallen to sleep with. She couldn't help but smile herself. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat with her eyes closed. This made her recall the sight of him in Hagrid's arms as Voldemort brought him for everyone to see, She was so upset that he was gone. Now, she has more of an idea of how much he actually meant to her.

She held onto him tightly as he rested with her within his own arms. The two of them seemed to be the two most peaceful beings. As she fell back asleep in this new position, Hermione had only him on her mind. They both slept with pleasing dreams until daylight when one of them began to stir.

Harry and Hermione both took turns getting ready for their adventure out. They had planned to go check the Potter vacation home. Harry wanted to see if there was anything he'd like to keep himself before talking to the Weasleys. They continued their morning routine before heading out.

Hermione had sent a letter out stating that Harry wished to have access to his parents' home . Shortly after, the information, a map, and the key was returned by owl. They discovered that the home was in fact not that far away. The two set out with yet another charmed bag in her hand.

He walked the whole way there pondering on thoughts of what may be there and if the home was the same as the one they were staying in. Harry smiled as he turned to Hermione who did the same, His life was finally starting to be bearable again. He was very glad that he'd talked to her about his trip and allowed her to come along. She was all he had needed, and she'd been there in front of him for years.

They arrived at the home to discover it was very similar to the one they were staying in but, there was a grass section surrounding it that slowly faded out into the sandy beach. The home was brick and It had a familiar porch that had obviously been made bigger. Harry stepped up to the door and looked over toward the plaque next to the door and read the inscription. "James , Lily and Harry Potter." He smiled at the names before unlocking the door and going inside with Hermione behind him.

The two were greeted by a rather warming interior, the rooms were each fashioned with furniture that did seem to be old yet, it was all in perfect conditions. The walls were colored bright, Hermione stated that she loved every bit of the house. There were photographs all around each of them of James and Lily except one held another little being. One picture stationed over a fireplace held James, Lily and Harry. Harry stared into the picture watching the smiling faces of his parents. It was a picture of the three standing before the home, Lily held Harry while James stood behind her with his arms around her waist. They seemed so happy. Hermione stood beside him, she also smiled while looking at them. They stood there focused on the moving image before them for minutes, Harry shortly had a tear trickle down his face.

Hermione noticed the tear travel down Harry's face and turned to him. "Harry are you alright?" She asked worried that he was feeling down again. "I'm great, I just hope to be able to take a picture like that one day with my own family." He answered his attention now on her.

At that moment, they both forgot about why they were there and turned completely to the other. The space between them closed as they moved closer, their eyes slowly shut as their arms took the other in them and their lips met. Both of their mouths moved with the other's, It seemed as if they were meant to be together. To them it felt as if the whole world around them had vanished, the two in this room were all that existed.

After a kiss so sweet, the two's hands were held by the other. They both shared the same deep red blush. "So..uhm..that was nice." Harry stated nervously. Hermione being very out of character was speechless, she could just nod.

Harry scratched the back of his head wanting to ask something but, he was afraid. He felt relieved when Hermione broke her silence. "Harry..what are we now?" She was now the nervous one. He looked around thinking. _What were they? _

They had decided to sit down on the couch to talk about that subject. "I think..we're whatever we want to be." He stated after minutes had passed, She immediately looked into his eyes and nodded. Harry smiled again at her, They knew exactly what they wanted to be. So what if they didn't speak the words, their eyes were stating them. Harry was hers and She was his, thats all that mattered to them.

_- An Hour Later -_

After finally coming out and admitting what they wanted to be, they continued to proceed to the task they'd come for. Harry had decided a change of plans but, He left Hermione out waiting to explain later. They both were ready to go out to the village at the Island's center after reading about what it contained the previous night.

The two departed from the home and as they finally were off the land, the home's door locked upon it's own accord. They then began their journey toward the center toward the village. All around them they would find green leaves rustling due to the slight breeze that brought a sweet lovely smell toward the couple. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand all the way there both with great joyful smiles upon their faces. They could hear the forest wasn't empty due to the singing of birds and the calls of other animals that they couldn't particularly identify.

The path toward their destination was paved completely with signs allowing anyone going along them to know where they were. The village that they were going to visit was named Portworth and was mentioned to hold many wondrous attractions. When they arrived, they would discover that Porthworth was a very large village and it seemed as if it was the size of Hogsmeade and Diagon alley combined ten times over. As they walked into it, they found that it held various shops for almost anything you'd need. There were joke shops, clothing ones, restaurants and many other various places.

"Which restaurant would you like to go to?" Harry questioned remembering his question from yesterday. Hermione looked around and examined each one through it's windows. He watched her smiling and awaiting for her answer quietly. It took her a moment to decide but, she finally pointed toward one. "That one the uhm, Gourmandises belles" She stated trying to pronounce the restaurant's french name. He nodded and they made their way, keeping their grip on the other's hand.

Once they'd gone through the door of the restaurant, They'd find themselves within a very elegant place using a great amount of white furniture. Also, they were immediately dressed into formal clothing as soon as they'd walked through the door. Hermione commented there must be some sort of charm on the door to create appropriate clothing for the place. Harry just smiled at her and nodded, He always liked how she was interested in everything. A man approached them, He too was dressed in Formal dress robes, his black hair styled perfectly along with a mustache below his pointed nose. "Table for two, I presume?" He inquired the two wearing a smirk. Harry confirmed his guess and they were both then lead to a table holding a candle with two menus levitating above. "I shall return in a moment after you've had time to look the menu over." The man said before leaving the two.

Moments later, the two were smiling and laugh while enjoying a meal of two similar dishes. The two seemed to be the happiest two beings in existence and some others there were gazing over and then whispering to those with them saying various things along the lines of : "It's Harry Potter with a date, here?!" Harry overheard some of them but, he ignored it all. This was his and Hermione's first official date and he had no intention of letting anything bother him where he'd ruin it. They remained there for a very good amount of time but, decided to leave after they'd both finished their lunch.

They continued the rest of their day by going from shop to shop. Harry bought Hermione a necklace that she loved, It held a gem that reminded her very much of him, emerald. This was the last they did before returning home to eat a small dinner and retire to bed.

Once in the bed, they held each other close with great smiles. Tonight, there was no doubt or worry and their dreams were the happiest ever.


	6. Friends

Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this story. It hit over 1000 views yesterday and I'm so grateful that you are enjoying it. I'll continue to write it. Trust me, it's no where near finish. Please keep up with the feedback, I love it. Here you go! Chapter Six.

Chapter Six: Friends

The next morning, the couple awoke and realized that they only have an hour or two before they'd run out of time there. Harry decided to reveal his new plan later today but, he would wait later to when they were at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

They hurried getting ready and eating breakfast. Harry and Hermione step out of the door and looked at each other. "We'll come back some day." He said to which she nodded in agreement. With that said, He took out the key to the little home and She gripped tight to him as he held the key up then repeated the phrase he'd said days before. "An Ocean Dream." Their surroundings yet again became only colors twirling around them as they were transported away from the island.

Gringotts' interior appeared around them with all the goblins turning to acknowledge their arrival. Harry told Hermione to go ahead and wait for him outside while, he dealt with something. She walked away from him and went through the doors of the bank. Outside, she stood and waited minutes before he emerged to take her hand. "Ready to go?" She asked eagerly as she noticed him. "If you are." She smiled at his answer and took his hand.

Once they side-along apparated away from Diagon Alley, they would find themselves at a very familiar place. A great house stood infront of them with smells of various treats emitting from it's insides, and with a creak the door to it opened. From the door emerged a small party of Redheads. Molly, Arthur, Ron, and George came out to greet the two (mostly the one they hadn't seen for months). "Harry! how are you dear? Oh my, you're still looking then come inside and have lunch." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed going through her usual routine with Harry. "Now Molly, we haven't seen the boy in ages let us all catch up before we stuff our faces with food. How are you Harry?" Mr. Weasley interjected. George was whispering something in Ron's ear and then laughing. The youngest Weasley's face turned to a sign of annoyance, George was feeling better returning to his jokes.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then noticed it, Harry and Hermione were holding hands and that hadn't changed at all. "Something you'd like to tell us, Harry? Hermione?" George questioned, they knew he already had discovered the news. "Well, Yes but, I'd like to wait till after I announce other news. Have any of you heard of Canary Islands, especially the island there only for the wizarding community?" Harry began, to which the older couple nodded and the younger redheads shook their heads no. "Okay well, I don't know if you knows this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but, my parents owned a vacation home there and I've reclaimed the ownership for it. I almost purchased the enough room on both sides for you, Ron, George and Ginny to be in a home and there is almost another one by itself that I'd like to give to Bill and Fleur." The Weasleys were astonished, "Harry, you didn't have to do that!" was all that was said before Harry replied. "I just thought, it'd be good for you to have a place to get away for some fun." All them then made their ways into the home before Molly began to persist again.

They all sat down at the table, Harry next to Hermione and Ron on the other side of him, George next to Ron with Arthur and Molly next to George. All of them enjoyed bacon sandwiches and eggs for lunch. It took them a few minutes before they'd eaten enough to be completely fulfilled. Their lunch had been silent and this was broken when George spoke again. "So, when're you gonna tell us about the other news, Harry? Do I have to get it out of Hermione?" He inquired with a weak smile, Hermione blushed fiercely. The couple looked at one and another, Hermione insisted that she talk about this news. "Well, Harry was feeling down and he wanted to go on a trip to clear his head. I insisted to join, worried about him. We..both suspected feelings for the other before we'd left to the island. We did ease ourselves into it and still are but, yes Harry and I are a couple." She spoke aloud then hiding her face due to her blushing. Harry looked down at the table to avoid eye contact with them, he too was blushing. "Well, Ginny won't like this a bit." Arthur stated, Ron rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. Nice to see you Harry, Hermione." Ron said simply, a hint of bitterness in his voice on their names and he disappeared from the room.

"I don't think Ronnikins liked it either." George remarked, staring at where his brother had left. "Please excuse us as well seems we need to talk to Ronald." Hermione spoke getting up with Harry following her to Ron's bedroom. Once they'd climbed the tall stairs and arrived at the door, they knocked as it'd be shut. "Ron, let us talk about this." Harry tried. "Go away!" Ron shouted from inside. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it toward the door. "Alohomora" She spoke the charm's incantation, the door unlocked and they went inside.

Ron seeing the door open groaned loudly, he glared at them when they appeared.

"Come to rub it in my face?" He growled toward Harry. "I know the whole reason she even brought up that we wouldn't work was because of you. We could of worked if you weren't in the way." Hermione stepped forward infront of Harry and glared at Ron. "Ronald, that was not a reason for that problem. We argue constantly, Harry is the only thing that even brought us together as friends. He and I get along greater than you and I ever could. We don't bark our heads off constantly toward the other. Stop being so jealous of Harry, you know quite well that he never wanted any of this." She quickly started yelling back at him. "Wh-" That's all Ron could say before Hermione preformed a spell that they'd never seen before. He wasn't unable to speak. "You'll listen to us, Harry and I didn't nothing of this to get at you." She continued. "We are your friends and would never want to hurt you. So, stop being a prat." With another wave of her wand, Ron could finally speak. "Bloody hell, Harry she's mad." He quickly spoke in shock. "Sorry..I don't know what's wrong. Just assumed thats what happened. Sorry Harry, Hermione." The couple nodded to acknowledge that he was forgiven. "You know that you'll go through that again but, trust me it'll be worse. She'll be out of her mind when she hears about this." Ron stated looking toward Harry. They knew who he was talking about.


	7. I Have Something To Tell You

Chapter 7: I Have Something To Tell You

_A Few Days Later.._

Harry and Hermione stayed with the Weasleys for a few days while, the vacation homes were being made next to Harry's. They spent their daytime hours with Ron and George at the WWW shop in Hogsmeade which had replaced Zonko's. The two Weasleys worked here day to day usually while they had another shop attended to by George's friends. After the war had ended, the trio and all of those in their year that had lived throughout the war were graduated as they'd shown themselves (they did have to take their exams still though).

Ron was surprisingly the first of the them to get a job as he helped George around the shop. Harry having a portion of the business was given some of the profits even though he'd told them it was unnecessary plus he had an great inheiritence.. Hermione had intended to make something political with her time, she wanted to change the world's look on creatures such as house elves and also, those witches and wizards born as she was.

This particular day was going to be alittle different as Hogwarts students would becoming to Hogsmeade. Ron walked into into the front of the shop returning from the back, after finishing the business he had with a customer he'd went over to his two friends to tell them the news. "You two know Ginny's going to be coming here today right?" He inquired after they'd claimed a corner to themselves. Harry almost turned a ghostly white to this, They all knew it'd come sometime but, Harry knew Ginny would be difficult. "Great." he finally replied, Hermione shot him a "What are we gonna do?" look. He had no clue, there hadn't ever been such a situation in his life.

Around two o' clock, the door to the shop opened after a few minutes of the shop clearing. The youngest Weasley with other students from the castle made their way in. Ginny walked up to the counter and greet her two brothers, she laughed at a jokingly remark George made about boys interest in her. "I heard Harry has been here, is he still?" She asked, Harry and Hermione walked out from the back to answer that question, they held the other's hand. "Harry! Whats this about you and some date...Hermione?" Ginny began to question until she figured it out on here own. Hermione Granger, the "know-it-all" had taken Harry from her. That's how she saw it atleast.

"Oh so, little old Hermione puts on an innocent act until I am in a relationship with Harry and then you come and make him leave me for you two? How could you?!" Ginny started going off. "Here we go." The other two Weasleys spoke in Unison. "Ginny, I did no such thing. I had nothing to do with you and Harry breaking up." Hermione spoke back, Ginny would just roll her eyes " Maybe you and Harry should talk about this." She turned to him and He nodded. Ginny agreed not-so-nicely. The couple's hands unparted as Harry went with the younger girl to the backroom.

Walking through a long red curtain, they entered a room filled with desks, tables, and chairs along with boxes filled with various items. There were sketches and other things on paper all around the room, most likely ideas ready for the shop. The two sat down at one of the tables. "Go ahead and explain." She stated sourly, Harry sighed. "Ginny..I wasn't in the best place for a few months. I was blaming every single death on myself. It didn't feel right to be with you. I'm not trying to sound like you didn't help, You did help a little but, I just don't think I truly feel that way about you. It's not the same..it's different with Hermione. I feel happy, She gives me hope. She took all those nightmares and thoughts from me. I'm happy. This has nothing to do with you and me. We're friends, right?" He quickly said being their conversation.

Ginny's anger vanished and was replace with look of sorrow. "Harry, I need to tell you something and I hope it doesn't change our relationship. A year ago..when Slughorn became the potions teacher and all that. It was around the time that Ron was poisoned but, um..I gave you a love potion. That's the reason we even got together, It was much of one mind you just enough to get you..to think that way about me. I'm sorry.." She explained the sorrow never leaving her face, she continued to apologize with tears now beginning to fall from her face as she looked down at the floor. Harry quickly move to her and gave her a hug. "I forgive you, Ginny. That wasn't right for you to do but, It's okay. We can't change the past. I'll have to keep an out around you from now on but, I forgive you." He stated with a joke about keeping an eye on her, He knew he could trust her. "We'll keep what you did between us. Alright?" Ginny only nodded and wiped her tears away then she looked up at him. "Thank you Harry."

After Ginny was completely returned to a stable state, they returned to the others. Everyone hurried to finished dealing with their customers then made way over to the two. "Everything alright now?" Ron inquired before anyone else could. Ginny nodded and gave a weak smile to him. "I'm going to go back out before we have to return to the castle. It was nice seeing you all. Bye everyone." She stated her voice cracking a little. They all nodded and told her goodbye. The little witch slowly exited the shop, everyone could see the sorrow in her eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry who returned the gaze and smiled. "She'll be okay." He mouthed to her. She nodded with a returning smile. "What'd you two say to each other?" Ron questioned his friend. "Don't worry Ron, I didn't yell at her or anything. We had a converstation to where I made her realize, Hermione and I become a couple had nothing dealing with her. She is just hurt but, I'm positive she'll be fine." Harry replied as he moved to Hermione, taking her hand again. Hermione turned to him and they inched toward the other allowing their lips to meet and dance shortly. "Come on you two, No snogging in the shop." George quickly stated coming into the converstation. "Yeah please hold off on that for a while. This is all new for us." Ron added with a shudder. "Don't worry Ron, you'll find your soul mate someday. He's out there waiting on you." George teased. "Oh come no." Ron groaned. The other three just laughed at this.

_Back at The Burrow_

Once the four had completed the rest of their day at WWW, they returned to the burrow for dinner. They were greeted by the cooling afternoon wind and delicious smells of Mrs. Weasley's meal. The woman came out to greet each of them with a hug. "Welcome home everyone. Hurry inside and get cleaned up for dinner." She spoke kindly. They all did as she said and quickly returned just in time to see Mr. Weasley returning home from work himself. They all then sat down for a dinner just as they had before each nice since Harry and Hermione's arrival.

As they finished eating, a gray owl wth the occasional white marking threw through the window and dropped a letter addressed for Mrs. Weasley. The addressee opened the piece of parchment and read it, when she completed looking it's contents over her face grew brightly. "Bill and Fleur would like us all to come visit them at their cottage tomorrow. They have some news they wish to tell us." She informed them all. The rest of the room's occupants smiled as well, they hadn't seen Bill and Fleur in a while and wished to see the couple. So they would the next day.

* * *

Author comment: I hope you all don't hate me for the love potion idea. When I first discovered the relationship between Harry and Ginny years ago, I didn't enjoy it. There wasn't much to it and then bam, they are together. I don't hate it but, I dislike how they didn't have that much of another relationship before it grew into a romantic one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be up most likely tomorrow as the chapters appear to be getting longer but, keep an eye out it could be up in a few hours. As always, thank you.


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8: Surprise

Within a room all to their own, a black hair man and a brown bushy haired woman awoke. The sun was just beginning to rise and no one else in the home stirred. The man took the female's hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. She smiled at him and then she kissed his cheek. "Harry, I know you'd love to stay with me in bed but, we should get ready Bill and Fleur are going to be expecting us today. We really need to get some clean clothes from Grimmauld place." She said with a smirk. Harry laughed. "Of course I would love to. But, you're right." Hermione smiled and Harry embraced her as she apparated.

They arrived at Grimmauld place along the staircase, Kreacher was downstairs mumbling things again while cleaning various things through the rooms. The couple split to get new clothing for the day ahead. Harry was the first out, he'd chosen to dress in a white tshirt covered with a dark blue jacket and a pair of jeans. He stood at the railing of the steps watching Kreacher clean while waiting for Hermione to return. She finally emerged from the room out behind Harry. He turned to her and found her wearing very similiar clothing except she wore a buttoned plaid shirt over the tshirt. "Ready to return?" She asked simply and he nodded taking her hand.

_Later At The Burrow_

After lunch, everyone gathered outside around an old boot. "Fancy using boots for this do ya dad?" George spoke staring at the boot. Arthur just smiled then looked out at the younger people present. "I'm sure you three remember how portkeys work?" He inquired, the three nodded. Each of them walked for at the same time and took hold of the old boot. Immediatly, they were whisked up into the air they could feel themselves being spun in a circle continously.

The whole party would find themselves at the cottage that was familiar to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The cottage's wooden opened and two people emerged. "Hello everyone" Bill spoke welcoming the visitors. " 'ello you two we 'eard zee news from Molly. I bid you good luck." Fleur said to the young couple with a friendly smile. "Thank you, Fleur." Harry replied giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. "Come sit down" Bill said motioning them toward an area beside his home as they all reached it, chairs appeared there each of them. "So how're you all?" He asked looking around. "We're fine dear. Please tell us the news you wanted to share." Molly finally said unable to contain herself. "Molly, he may wish to hold it off for a little longer." Arthur said to his wife, Bill raised his hand. "It's fine dad but, yes mum." He spoke then turned to his wife and smiled. "Fleur and I are going to be parents." Everyone immediately began to congratulate both of them. The two soon-to-be parents smiled and thank each of their friends and family.

Soon the gathering was split up with the males out side and the females inside the cottage. Hermione, Molly, and Fleur were all sitting around in the living room which was filled with very fancy furnishing most likely chosen by Fleur. "When did you find out that you were pregnant, Fleur?" Hermione questioned, Molly turned to the blonde also wondering this. "Bill and I discovered this days ago, I wanted to let all of my friends and family know. You all are the first We 'ave told." She answered. They all continued to speak about it, each of them so very excited about a new baby arriving in the coming months. Molly was glad to be having another addition to her family while, Hermione was joyed to finally be experiencing the pregnancy of a witch.

Eventually, Molly had left the two alone and Fleur quickly wanted to know about Hermione's relationship. " so 'ow are zings between you and 'arry?" Hermione just smiled and Fleur noticed how she brighten up by the mention of her boyfriend. "You are very lucky to 'ave a man as 'im for a lover. I 'ope you enjoy a long life togezer." The blonde continued, Hermione looked up at her. "Fleur um, how was it the um..you know.." She question her face growing red with embarassment from asking such a thing. "It was wonderful, Why are you expecting to engage in zat wiz 'Arry?" Hermione just turned away, her face very red. "Just curious"

Outside, Harry was listening to George joking about how Bill and Fleur may have engaged in their love making. "Oh quiet down, George. Don't worry, you'll get to experience it someday if only you'd grow up." Bill teased back, Harry and Ron laughed at George as he crossed his arms acting as if he'd been offended. "Bill, do you mind if I talk to you alone?" Harry inquired to which the older man nodded. The two stood up from their chairs and walk away to where the couldn't be heard.

"What is it Harry?" Bill asked his friend, Harry scratched the back of his head nervously. "How did you know you wanted to marry Fleur?" The older wizard smile and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Well, she was amazing for starters. She was always there making me smile and laugh. I felt comforted and complete. I knew I was in love and that she wouldn't going anywhere. In shorter words, You just feel it. What's got you wondering about that?" Bill replied.

Harry looked up at Bill and shrugged. "Come on Harry, We're practically family. You can share anything with me." The redhead urged on. Harry sighed and gave in. "I..I'm thinking about asking Hermione to marry me. I don't I just feel like she's the only girl that's truly seen me as Harry Potter and not the chosen one or the boy who lived. She saw Harry Potter and just Harry Potter. It just feels right." Harry informed him and Bill smiled. "Well, Harry if it's anyone that I know that deserves such a happiness it's you. Do you have a plan?" Harry shook his head. "I've just been debating on if I should even do it."

Bill stared at his younger friend, and patted his back. "You know, your mother's ring is at Gringotts in your vault. You could use that." He stated, Harry nodded as he'd discovered this once He had been given access to it months ago. "If you need help getting an Idea, I can help." Bill offered. They eventually decided that they'd keep in touch about making an idea. Harry already had an idea for the date but, no idea on how.

_Months Later July 31st, Harry's Birthday_

Hermione walked around Grimmauld place with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Bill and Fleur all in a frantic hurry to get it decorated for a party that they had planned for Harry. Ron and George were given the task of keeping Harry busy until the place was ready. The two had taken Harry out to see Luna who rumor has it Ron had been spending a great amount of time with.

Harry and his two friends sat down with Luna outside of her home. "So Harry, you and Hermione are a couple now?" She stated with her usual unreadable look. He would nodded to answer her. "I'm glad that you both have realized those feelings for each other. Ronald are you ready to tell them?" She said turning to Ron who tensed up. "Tell us what?" both Harry and George exclaimed. "Luna and..I-" He began. "Ronald and I are a couple as well." Luna said taking over. This wasn't that much of a suprise as they'd expected this to be happening eventually due the time they'd been spending together.

Harry was kept out until late in the afternoon, They returned to Grimmauld place after Hermione had sent a letter to George. Stepping through the door, they were greeted by a pitch black interior. They couldn't hear anything but their breathing. "Hermione, anyone?" Harry shouted out into the home while taking his wand out ready. Her voice came out and the whole place's light was returned. "Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone's voices combined into a great roar. Harry looked out at them all smilng. They motioned him to the table where they had a great big feast with his favorite foods and in the middle sat a cake. Harry couldn't stop smiling, he'd suspected such a thing to be happy that day and was happy that it had.

Everyone celebrated the well known wizard's birthday and once the excitement had begun to die down, Harry called Hermione along with everyone else into the living room. Harry and Hermione took the center of the room as he lead her there. They looked at each other with a smile. Harry looked over to Bill who gave him a wink.

Getting down on one knee, Harry looked up at Hermione and took her hands. "Hermione, throughout the whole time I've known I was a wizard you were always there supporting me. You always encouraged me and gave me the knowledge I needed. If it wasn't for you, I would most likely not be standing here today. You are the reason, I'm smiling today. You are the reason I have to get out of bed. Will you marry me?" He finished by taking a ring with an emerald positioned in it's center from his pocket. Everyone in the room all completely focused on Hermione as she stood there frozen with tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. This was the first time that they'd seen her ever be lost for words, the first time she'd been so nervous to freeze up.

After a moment, she finally replied. "Oh, of course Harry!" She exclaimed falling down ontop of him and taking a great grip around his waist. Harry smiled as they inched toward the other and allowed their lips to meet. All the females in the room echoed together with "Awwww" while the males all just smile and clapped. As the couple's kiss ended, Harry slide the ring carefully upon Hermione's finger. She was to be his and only his for the rest of their lives. Hermione's tears fell and crashed against Harry's shirt as they stared into the other's eyes with great smiles worn on their faces. Everyone around them clapping with smiles of their own. "Congratulations you two!" Bill called out. He'd known it would be happening and kept it a secret from all. Ginny, Fleur, and Molly were all clapping with tears also falling from their face. "Alright Harry!" George shouted clapping. Ron stood there also clapping before he stopped and took Luna's hand in his and smiled.

Author's Note: I almost ended the chapter with her not answering until the next but, I thought that it'd be took cruel to you all. I hope you all enjoyed this sweet and loving chapter. Don't worry as this story is not yet completed. It has chapters left that I shall be up soon and it may be time between them as I continue to explore my options on where the story will head. Expect the next chapter up tomorrow!


	9. Confessions of a Weasley

Chapter 9: Confession of a Weasley

It'd been days since Harry's birthday party and Ron along with this family had returned home alone. Harry and Hermione had decided to take care of Potter Manor. Ron woke up this morning in his bed and quickly smelled the wondrous trail of his mother's cooking. It took him almost no time to crawl out of bed and descend down to the kitchen where the rest of his family had been.

"Morning." George said with a smirk holding back his laughter at a thought. "Luna keep you out to long last night?" Ron scowled at this remark as he sat down next to his older sibling. "Oh hush now George, I'm very happy that you've finally found someone Ron." Molly entered the conversation as they all began to eat her very delicious breakfast. Ron had no clue at what they were talking about while eating, He was too focused on just that eating.

"Ron!" his family's voices combined in one shout and it finally snapped him back. "Yeah?" He asked looking around at each of them. "Is Luna coming here today? You know we're going to be going to the island to see the place Harry got for us. She could come along if she would like" Molly spoke looking to her youngest son for his reply. " I'll go see her after I'm finished eating." He answered followed by "That's not all you'll be doing" from George who laughed at his own comment which was joined by Ginny.

Once he was finished, Ron hurried out for out of the building now dressed in his long trousers and his torso cover with a stripped long sleeve shirt. He started making his way toward the Lovegood home a distance away, he walked there recalling the night of Harry's birthday.

_Harry's Birthday (From Ron's Memory)_

Everyone had just finished eating and singing a muggle song that Hermione had taught them. Harry called for everyone to come with him into the living room of Grimmauld place. Ron had followed behind the rest with Luna next to him, they stood over by the steps with Bill and Fleur. Harry's guests all watched as he spoke to Hermione, Ron himself was caught of guard as to the question his friend asked the other.

They were going to be married and He, Ronald Weasley, was going to eventually be put at the back of their mind. He was jealous of them for being able to have such a great relationship, why did every attempt at a relationship that he had fail? Was it truly him? Could and did he want to change? He had to. Ron decided that he to do whatever he must to keep this relationship with Luna. He turned back to his friends and clapped for a moment before turning to the blonde witch next to him. He looked at Luna, taking her hand he smiled. He would do whatever he must to have happiness as his friends did.

Harry and Hermione kindly told everyone that they were going to be going to bed. They even offered for everyone to stay there that night if they'd wish but, the visitors turned it down wanting to give them a night alone. With that, Harry and Hermione told them goodbye and disappeared upstairs. Ron and Luna along with everyone else apparated to the burrow.

Ron and Luna once they'd arrived at the burrow, went up to his room for some privacy themselves. They sat down on his bed where he reclaimed her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Luna, I know you and everybody else think I say and do things that are hurtful. I don't mean to hurt anyone but, I guess it happens because I'm afraid nobody is gonna expect poor Ron Weasley. I'm not particularly that great compared to anyone else, I only got buy at Hogwarts from Hermione doing my work. Harry was always the one in the spotlight, I mean I did what I could here and there was it much though? No, I never really did that much and I said things to people that were offensive. I just want to be accepted and have a relationship with love like Harry and Hermione or well at least the closest thing to it." He rambled on allowing this to be the first time he opened up to anyone. Luna looked up at him and gave a smile. "You don't need to compare yourself to others, You're great in your own way. Ron, I think you're very funny. I'm not saying you're perfect but, I'm not going anywhere. Nobody really accepted me before all of you. All of you are my only friends. Everybody else just laughs and calls me names behind my back. Those creatures I know they don't exist but, I like to pretend they do. It was my way of coping when my mum died. She always thought that there were beings out there and other things waiting to be discovered. This helps me feel like she's still here. " Luna told him with a tear falling down her face. Ron wiped the tear away before it crashed on the bed's sheets. They looked each other in the eyes before moving closer to the other, inch by inch their eyes closed and their lips met. Their lips danced with the other's and their arms held the other close. They did not part until moments later when they needed air.

Luna seemed to be the only girl beside Ginny that Ron could actually get along with. She was caring and in his eyes definitely not bad looking. She may have not been the most popular person ever but, she was a good friend and that for once was all that mattered to Ron.

_Back To Present Day_

He climbed over the hill slowly and as he finally reached the top, the sight of the Lovegood home came before him. Luna was outside messing with her sign about the plants that she was selling. "Luna!" he called out as he began to draw closer to her. She turned around to greet him and the two hurried toward each other. Once the space between the was small, they wrapped the other in their arms. "How're you today, Ron?" She asked as a smile formed. "Great what about you?" He replied speaking softly. "Fine, sort of lonely here as my father is out for an interview." She informed him looking up in to his eyes. "Oh that must suck, I'm here because my Mum wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to our new vacation house. Y'know the one Harry got us?" Luna stared at him for a moment with her usual look before she bright up again with a smile. "I'd love to."

They walked back to the burrow hand in hand after Luna had gotten ready. The Weasleys were all outside awaiting Ron's return. "Okay Luna's coming, you two keep the snogging to a minimum unless in private." George teased. The blonde witch just smiled at George while Ron told his brother to shut it. "Okay everyone ready? Good. Harry sent over a couple of necklaces that shall take you to the island once you apparate. Luna, you'll have to hold on to Ron as we don't have enough. Ginny you side along with George. Anyway, everyone gather a necklace and get ready." Arthur explained as he sat a box in the middle of them all. Each of the weasley family took a necklace that was made of black beads and held an crimson red gem. Luna held onto Ron and He put his arm around her. Arthur and Molly along with George and Ginny disappeared as they apparated. Ron and Luna turned to each other, they inched toward the other and allowed their lips to meet. When they parted a minute later, they smiled and apparated.

* * *

Note: I hope you enjoy this take on Ron and Luna. I always saw the reason for their actions being something along these lines. Also, I hope that you all enjoyed the story taking the look from another's eyes instead of focusing solely on Harry and Hermione.


	10. Friends, Family, and Wedding Plans

Chapter 10: Friends, Family, and Wedding Plans

_Minutes Before the Weasleys arrival_

Harry and Hermione laid in the Potter home's bedroom. He held her in his arms as they both were still resting just having arrived a few hours ago from Potter Manor getting acquainted with the House elf binded to that home (which had been repaired by request). The house elf Minny was greatly enjoying to have Harry return to them home. She had helped them get everything they wished it to be. Harry and Hermione would have a bedroom to their own while they had another ready just in case. The rooms were made to appear as they did when James and Lily were alive except it had a touch of Hermione's taste as well.

The two woke up when they began hearing familiar voices from outside. Harry hurried out of bed and got dressed. He turned to Hermione and kissed her upon the forehead. She was still half asleep and not completely there.

"I'll go ahead and see them, you take your time getting ready. I'll miss you." He stated before beginning to leave but, as he reached doorway. "I almost forgot. Hermione I love you." To this she perked up from her drowsy state and smiled. "I love you to Harry."

With Hermione now getting up to get ready, Harry head out to greet his friends. Mr. and Ms. Weasley along with George and Ginny were there to greet him. Arthur and Molly hurried over and quickly hugged the younger wizard.

"Oh Harry, we absolutely loved the place. It feels very welcoming. Where's Hermione?"Molly began. "She's inside, it may take a few minutes. She's going to get some more guests. I'm glad you all enjoyed the place. Where's Ron? " He replied now noticing the absence of the youngest male Weasley. To this George walked over to answer.

"He's off snogging Luna in the house." George stated with a wink. "He might be doing more, never know with girls like her." "George!" Ron's voice called out, It'd appeared that the two in question had walked up to hear the redhead's statement. Harry patted his friend on the back as he reached them. "Now, Ron we know you'd love to be doing that." He added.

Everyone besides Ron and his parents began to laugh even Luna was enjoying the comment. "What's so funny out here?" a male's voice called from behind Harry. Everyone turned to find to most of them an unfamiliar couple accompanied by Hermione. The man had short brown hair while, the woman with him had bushy hair very much like Hermione's own. Harry smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Welcome the island."

"Ah, I didn't recognize you Dan, Emma." Arthur finally said. The Grangers smiled and waved. "So, You're Hermione's parents?" George inquired, they nodded to answer him. "I can see it. Specially from you Miss." He added.

Hermione hurried over and took a spot beside Harry who immediately took her hand.

"What brings you Here if you don't mind me asking?" Arthur continued to question what he considered as "his muggle friends."

"Well, We got the news a few days ago about a certain young man marrying our daughter. I'm not aware if any of you know but, they plan to have it soon. She wanted us to be here to help out and attend. When did you say it was to be Hermione?" Dan answered turning to Hermione for an answer to his own question.

"Next week, Friday to be exact." his daughter replied. Harry squeezed his 'fiance's hand, smiling when she spoke.

"Well, everyone's here." Bill's voice called from the other side of the home. They all turned to it's direction to find the man holding his very beautiful wife's hand. Fleur who was now a few months pregnant had begun to show. They slowly made their way to the rest of those present. " So, 'ermione you told Bill zat you 'ad a question for me?" the blonde asked after reaching them.

"Oh yes! It's for you, Ginny and Luna to be exact. I wanted to know if each of you would be my bridesmaids." Hermione quickly exclaimed. The three witches all of course agreed to do such. All of the females decided to go inside and begin planning as they only had a week!

Harry repeating as Bill did when they visited him conjured up enough chairs for those remaining outside. He sat down and turned out looking at the ocean as he did months before. At that time, he was blaming himself for every wrong doing. The Weasleys were sadden by the loss of a family member and their friends but, now they were coping with what they had. All he had needed to feel better was just an escape with Hermione, no all he had needed was Hermione. She was his best friend and now would be becoming his wife in just a week.

"Harry" Dan began to which Harry turned and acknowledge the man. "You better take good care of my daughter. You may be able to do all these things with magic but, I will do what I must to get you if someone happens to her." Harry only smiled and laughed before he began to reply.

"Sir, Hermione is the only reason I'm here today. I don't know what she told you but, she's the most clever and caring person I've ever met. Her knowledge and support through out my whole time in this world kept me alive and even passing in school. I wouldn't ever hurt her, I truly love her." He stated the biggest smile any of those before him had ever seen forming. Dan Granger had only been half heartingly meaning what he said, He had trusted the boy from the moment he met him and didn't need these words to be said to convince him. It only made the older man smile when Harry spoke of his daughter. "You do, don't you?" He asked. Harry nodded turning his gaze to the house.

Ron turned to the house himself as Harry did, they were both thinking of the female that they had come with. The redhead couldn't help himself from wondering if Luna would someday be his wife. He hadn't ever considered getting married really. He had always thought he'd become a famous qudditch star and have girls all dreaming about him but, that was just a fantasy. He wasn't great a qudditch and wasn't exactly that popular with girls.

He turned his gaze to Harry, if only he could of been more like his best mate. Even though Harry wasn't great with females either, He had a more friendlier personality and did get along with them. Ron sighed and looked back at the house getting lost in his thoughts.

George next to his younger brother was also caught up in his thoughts, he wondered if he would one day have something like Bill, Harry or heck even his dad. Maybe, He would have luck someday soon.

Inside the home, all the woman were sat around the living room. Mrs. Granger was off speaking with Fleur about her pregnancy. Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation the topic was changed to how weddings were conducted in the wizarding world. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were the only ones actually talking about the upcoming wedding.

"Hermione, you're a very lucky girl to be marrying the famous Harry Potter." Ginny commented, Hermione smiled. "I'm just marrying my Harry not the person everyone saw him as in the papers. He's still great but, he is some made up person like they portrayed him to be." She replied.

Eventually the plans were made and it would all be prepared throughout the next week. Hermione would have a dress that Fleur would help her acquire. The bridesmaids would have dresses that went alone with the bride's. They would ask all their friends to attend the wedding and they knew exactly where they wished to have it. The rest of the arrangements would be made with jobs given to certain people. Harry and Hermione would have a grand wedding, they would make sure of it.


	11. The Arrangements

Chapter 11: The Arrangements

After everyone had eaten a dinner Molly made in her new home, Bill and Fleur had been shown to their own home on the island and they'd decided to turn in as it'd gotten late. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were to stay in a guest bedroom that Harry and Hermione had discovered when search through it the first time there. The Potter home was a two story building, the guest bedroom was on the first floor which kept the two couples seperated and allowing for more privacy.

Ron, George, Ginny, and Luna were split up in the Weasley home even though it was big and had enough rooms, Mrs. Weasley wasn't about to let Ron and Luna share a room. George was then forced to share a room with his brother while Ginny and Luna would share another this caused the last bedroom to be empty. With everyone down for the night, they all basked in the warming environment that they'd come to and had great dreams.

_The Next Morning_

Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur all gathered together on the beach while everyone else were away eating breakfast. Hermione and Fleur were going to be on their way to France for the day, Fleur knew a shop there that the younger witch could find the perfect dress. Bill and Harry were always going to be off on their own, They would be going to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall for a special favor.

The two groups set off at Ten o' clock that Morning, everyone that was left would be taking care of inviting guests and making a list of what would be need that time next Friday. The groups that had left were expected to be back sometime afternoon.

Hermione and Fleur wrapped their arms around the other's, Fleur side-along Hermione to small section in Paris that she'd been to many times in her younger years. The street that they had appeared in held buildings along each side, each of them seemed to have been made by the same person though each had it's own touch added from the story's owner. The road was paved and there were cars parked yet, there was no traffic, was this section of Paris for muggles or what? The sidewalks infront of the buildings looked as if they'd been completed just that very day, there was no imperfection at all in them.

"zis is a muggle and wizarding community, ze cars parked along ze road are were pu there by wizards to help the muggles believe it to be just a normal area. There are sections that seem to be closed but, you may access it if you know how. We shall be visiting Madame Bellerose, she is the only person zat will have your dream dress." Fleur began to explain, this answered some of the questions Hermione had about the place. It never failed for her to be surprised by the many things that could be done by witches and wizards. Hermione stopped for a moment and just took in the place, it was cool outside and the wind was blowing gently through her hair. She could smell various treats that emitted from the shops all around her, there were candle scents, food, and a hint of perfume.

Fleur had noticed how Hermione was reacting to the place and smiled. "We 'ave time to visit some shops after we get your dress ready." She informed her friend. Hermione smiled, she had known this already but, hadn't wished to hold Fleur here any longer than was needed. Hermione continued to follow the older witch's lead toward a small shop named "Les Blancs Essentiels". When they walked through the door, It seemed to just be a normal clothing store, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a muggle to suspect such. Fleur walked up to the cashier and smiled, they began to converse in french before the blonde turned back to Hermione. "Show 'er your wand." Fleur instructed in a whisper.

Hermione withdrew her wand and held it out infront of the woman who took examined it for a minute then smiled. They were then moved toward a door where the woman would whisper a spell and open it. Fleur and Hermione were then allowed to go through. From here they discovered a room that was filled with people that obviously screamed witch and wizard. A woman came to them immediately, She stood as tall as fleur but, look more average than the blonde and had brown hair as Hermione though straight. She had a face showing signs of wrinkles forming that started around her bright blue eyes.

"Fleur Delacour!" She exclaimed in french accent, Fleur smiled. "Weasley now, Madame. You 'aven't forgotten already? I was here months ago for my bridesmaids dresses." The woman gasped having let this information slip her mind.

"I'm am so sorry, I've been so busy. It slipped away from my memory. But What brings you 'ere today?" Madame Bellrose exclaimed feeling very embarrased. Fleur smiled and nodded before replying. "Well,my young friend 'ere. She is to be married in a week. We are 'ere for 'er to receive ze perfect dress." They were then quickly lead away from the crowd to a side room where a mannequin stood awaiting for clothes to be upon it. Madame Bellrose motioned for Hermione to come to her as she withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"Stand very still please." Bellrose instructured, Hermione did the best she could as the eldest of the three took her wand and waved it in an odd fashion around Hermione. With another flick of Bellrose's wand and a plain white dress formed upon the mannequin. Fleur quickly explained that this was the perfect style and size for Hermione's figure. The three women stood there as Hermione and Fleur began working together to describe the bride's perfect dream dress as Bellrose made it reality until it was completed. The dress was to be kept in a container made exactly for it which would keep it in perfect condition until opened. The two witches exited the shop happily as it'd been a great deal of time describing what Hermione had wished for, and the end result was stunning. They spent the rest of their time going through the shops that interested Hermione staying until it was well after noon.

_Canary Island, Potter Home. Same time as Hermione and Fleur's departure._

Harry and Bill stood and watched as their loves vanished from sight. "How long ago did you send the letter?" Bill questioned referring to a note sent to McGonagall. "Last night, We should be getting a response anytime now." Harry replied and just as this was said they found an owl flying toward them. The little gray owl landed and dropped a folded letter then it was off again returning to where it'd came. Harry took the letter and unfolded it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It's good to here from you, Your request to speak to me about a special gathering at the school has be accepted. Please drop by anytime tomorrow that you can. I shall be awaiting your arrival. Oh and also, You'll need to come from Hogsmeade as it's the only way to come in from apparation. _

_ Hope you are well,_

_ Minevera McGonagall._

* * *

"It's her, she said it's fine. We'll have to go to the castle from Hogsmeade as You'd suspected though." Harry said to relay the information to Bill. The two nodded and apparated at once. They arrived in the familiar little village that was positioned outside of the castle, immediately they began to make their way to the school's building.

It didn't take the long to make it onto the school grounds, they both peered out at the marble grave of the former Headmaster that they'd both known. Harry silently thanked the headmaster to what he had done for him, It no longer mattered how it was done but, Harry was grateful of it.

Harry and Bill walked through the castle doors making their way toward the headmistress's office. They were welcomed by Sir Nicholas and various other ghosts along with some of the portaits. Arriving at the area very familiar to Harry, they were met with Professor Flitwick.

"Ah Hello there, Mr. Potter. Oh, it's nice to see you as well Mr. Weasley. Are you here to see Minerva?" The short man greeted the two. "Yes, Professor. We've come to speak with her. Do you mind letting us in?" Harry replied as Bill stood behind him giving a wave to the professor. "Oh I don't mind at all. " The Professor replied before he turned to the statue that would open to reveal stairs after he'd spoken the phrase "Golden With Wings". Harry and Bill both thanked him for and bid their farewells as they went up to see McGonagall.

Once they'd gotten in the office, they found who they'd seek sitting at the desk. She greeted them with a smile. "Hello Potter, Weasley." She said simply, they both replied with a friendly "Hello." She stood from her desk and walked to them, and turned to Harry."

"You had something you wished to ask of me?" She questioned him, Harry nodded before replying. "Yes, well It's something that I wanted to do but, Bill stated that it hadn't ever done before." He began before the redhead joined the conversation. "He and Hermione Granger are going to be getting married next Friday." Bill informed her.

Ms. McGonagall was surprised, She grew a smile and a twinkle shined in her eye. "I see and How would this involve me?" She inquired. Harry looked up at her and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as he didn't want to be turned down. "Hermione and I were wishing to be married here. I wanted to know if that would able to be done? We decided on here because well, it's the reason I even met her. Hogwarts was always what I considered to be my home as my friends were always here. Hermione and I both came here together and it just seemed best to be married at the same place that we'd become friends." Harry quickly informed the Headmistress.

She nodded and turned around, her back faced to them a smiled that was if it'd had been seen would be considered the biggest that had ever been acrosse her face. McGonagall as well as many of the other professors had suspected that one day Harry and Hermione would become what they are. Quickly hiding the smile she faced the young man. "Harry, on behalf of all of us here at Hogwarts, It'd be an honor to hold such a wedding upon our grounds." She replied the smile reforming and unable to be hidden from the young men before her. Harry smiled as well, He knew that soon he'd be married on these very grounds that he'd held so dear.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the others. It brings me grief to inform you that the next chapter may be the last. I shall most definetly include an epilogue separate from the last to allow you to pear in the future of my story. But, fret not as this will not be my only story, my next shall began as soon as this one ends. I hope you all will follow me into the next tale as with the ones after that. But, now I must begin writing again. The next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow.**


	12. The Famous Wedding (Plus Epilogue)

**Chapter 12: **The Famous Wedding _with Epilogue_

The week leading up to the wedding flew by for everyone, they'd been so excited that everything needed for it was ready two days before the actual date! Harry and Hermione were both feeling very nervous being the main focus of so many people, everyone that had been in gryffindor during their time at school was invited. The whole staff of Hogwarts would also be attending the wedding.

Someone had apparently shared the knowledge of the bride and groom's relationship with someone as uninvited reporters had shown up. There was also an article in the Daily Prophet announcing Harry's wedding but, it didn't share the bride's identity. Harry had been angered by the sudden publicity of the wedding, He didn't want Hermione to fall victim to the lies and exaggerations as he had. Although, It didn't bother Hermione as she was just happy for the wedding to be occuring.

Neither of them could really wait any longer as the day had arrived. They had slept in different rooms to keep the muggle tradition of the bride not being seen by the groom until the wedding. Ron kept Harry company in his room after he'd gotten dressed.

"Calm down Mate, you'll throw up. You've got nothing to worry about, Hermione will be right there with you." Ron assured him, Harry was terribly nervous about what everyone would be thinking. Would anyone be going against their marriage? Would there actually be someone to interrupt the wedding as it was in progress?

"I know Ron, just nervous. I haven't ever done anything like this." Harry remarked as he finally turned to his friend.

"Come on, Harry. You defeated Lord Voldemort, I'm sure you can make it through a wedding." Ron stated with a shiver, that name still caused fear in most even though the monster was gone. Harry nodded, he turned to look out of the window focusing on the ocean's waves. Sure he could make it through a wedding, _his_ wedding. Like Ron had said, Hermione would be there too. He had nothing to worry about.

Hermione stood in the bedroom of Bill and Fleur's island home. The blonde was going through the same thing with the bride as Ron was with Harry. Hermione had finally calmed down however, when she thought of Harry. She'd missed him the previous night, They'd gotten so use to holding each other as they slept. It was a very cold night for the both of them.

They had only a few more minutes before it was officially time, each was gathered by a separate person. Harry was side-longed a couple of minutes before Hermione was. They'd decided to hold the wedding right across from Dumbledore's grave. It had felt right to be close to the marble feeling it was a way of having him attend as well.

A fabric that appeared to be lace floated above the chairs and podium where it'd all take place. Underneath the lace, candles floated in case it become dark during the gathering. McGonagall was with the rest of the Weasley family greeting guests as they arrived. The Grangers had been able to attend due to bracelets given from the Headmistress that allowed them to come upon the grounds.

The wedding would be mostly like a muggle would one be (mostly done for the Grangers). There would be wizard tie-ins so they everyone would be familiar with the process in someway. Everyone was nicknaming it the wedding of the century due to Harry's fame.

The wedding officially started at Four with Harry and Ron standing at the end of a path that'd been made. Mr. Granger stood next to Harry as he'd wished to be the one to marry them. Music began to play from a piano that had been charmed to play on it's own accord. Harry looked at the beginning of the path as the most stunning girl he'd every laid us on appeared before him. Hermione Granger, dressed in a lacy dressed colored just as her yule ball one years ago was making her way up to him. She was accompanied by her mother who wished to walk her in the place of her father. Everything around them drew quiet as the space between the grew less. Hermione stood next to Harry who had taken her hand immediately. The process began as it usually does for Muggle weddings and it continued to due to so.

Minutes went by with everyone around fixated on the couple before them. Harry, the boy who lived and Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age. There had always been hints seen by their friends and family but, It had taken them both a while to realize the extent of their feelings for on and other. Here they stood hand in hand, becoming husband and wife. They each knew, deep down they'd always spend the rest of their lives together. There had been no doubt, Harry would always have Hermione and She would always have him. They cared far too much about the other to go separate ways.

The time for their vows to be exchanged came and Harry was the first to share. "I don't have anything prepared as all the words I could say to you, I thought should come to me as I'm before you. You've been beside me since I was eleven and haven't left since. You helped me countless times, You saved my life. I wouldn't be standing here if it hadn't been for the you. Hermione, You are my one and only. It feels as if it's always been meant to be. You are my love and I shall always be there for you as you have for me." His speech concluded with Hermione's cheeks soaked with tears. She looked up at him and smiled before the she began.

"Harry, I knew from our very first year here I'd have to protect you from the danger that came to you. No matter if it was a fight with Malfoy or something minor like needing your glasses repaired. I watched you and stood beside you as a friend for so long. That won't change, I'll always be your best friend but, we aren't meant to be just that and I can see that now. We have been meant to be from the start. You haven't ever been the famous Harry Potter from the newspapers but, the Harry that did all that he could to help those in need. The Harry that loved quidditch and always got into trouble. You've always been my Harry." She spoke with the tears still trickling down her face. Their eyes locked with the others, the bride and groom's fingers entwined.

The wedding continued as people out in the crowd cried and smiled. Everyone had know it would be special. They had hoped it would be, This wedding was simple yet, It had been a long one in the making. The wedding ended as their lips met for a tender long kiss and the tip of their wands met with a blinding glow. This is the story of how Harry and Hermione, the two of a trio became as they were meant to be.

_Epilogue_

The cold winter night's air blew softly through air, the people of the small little town all thought to be sleeping away. Though, this were to be untrue as a family of three walked through. Snowflakes fell and collided with these beings only to melt, the youngest of them shivered from the cold. Each dressed up warmly from head to toe, they made their way to the grave site ahead. The man and woman along with the girl searched shortly for a gravestone they'd come to see.

The man crouched down in front of the one as he'd found it, his black hair blowing with the wind. Peering through his glasses at the stone before him, He smiled.

"It's over here, you two." He informed the two, his voice a small shout loud enough for them to hear but, quiet enough to not alert anyone around. The woman and little girl made their way to the man who still was crouched down.

"Hey mum, dad. It's us, Harry and Hermione. We've got someone for you to meet." He said speaking to the grave. The little girl walked forward, her brown hair brushing against her shoulders as she made her way forward. Looking through her green eyes she read the engraving aloud.

"James and Lily Potter." Her voice called out, sounding gentle and kind. She turned to Harry who smiled. "That's right, hunny. You're named after your grandmother. Anyway, Mum and Dad, this is your granddaughter Lily as I've already said. We decided it was time, she'd come to see you." He replied before continuing his conversation with they who laid in the grave. Hermione looked down at the grave.

"More Harry than me, I was afraid she'd be upset by learning your living status. But, you know me, I love your son to much to make him angry." She stated with a smile toward her husband.

Lily reached out and touched the stone, she smiled sweetly before she spoke once again. "Grandpa and Grandma, I love you. I hope you're happy wherever you are." Her parents smiled at her, their hearts had been touched by the little girl's words. They all kept their smiles as Harry took out a wand, with one small wave of his wand, flowers formed nesting against the gravestone. Harry took Hermione's hand as he stood back up.

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

And That's how it was every Christmas eve.

* * *

Author's Comments: I would like to thank everyone that has been along for the ride from the beginning. I appreciate the reviews, each one inspired me to do something more for this story. It was difficult for me to end it as I'd become attached to it from the start, I loved doing this. This is most definetly not my last story with Harry and Hermione. I will write more. My next one will be up shortly. Thank you all for reading this. Please leave a review and look into my other stories as they unfold. Have a good day/night. See you in the next one.


End file.
